O silêncio do destino
by Red Berserker Comet
Summary: Uma história que prossegue o ending de FSN da rota UBW em que a Saber continua viva, com ajuda do Shirou e Rin. Cheio de OCs. O que aconteceria se Silent Hill se tornasse o palco de uma Heavens Feel perversa onde todos os servos são almas penadas?
1. Intro

- Você não vai conseguir chegar a Silent Hill por aqui, eles fecharam a ponte por causa da neve. – explicou o atendente do posto.

- Não tem um caminho alternativo?

O atendente pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Você pode tentar chegar à Avenida Nathan. Existe a chance de ela estar bloqueada por causa da neve, então não é garantia, mas você vai ter que dar uma volta enorme se quiser usar qualquer outra entrada na cidade. Seria mais rápido ficar por aqui e esperar eles reativarem a ponte.

O homem no carro avaliou seu mapa mais uma vez comparando o que via com o que tinha acabado de ouvir do funcionário. Após uma breve pausa ele se decidiu.

- Bom, ainda tem algum tempo antes de escurecer. Vou tentar chegar à Nathan, se estiver bloqueada eu volto.

- Fique a vontade, temos vários quartos vazios essa época do ano e ficamos abertos a noite toda.

Agradecendo a boa vontade do atendente em ajudar, o jovem ligou o carro e deu meia volta para seguir viagem. Foram quase duas horas de estrada para conseguir chegar a Avenida Nathan e agora que ele estava bem longe do centro da cidade aonde queria chegar, pensava no quanto tudo aquilo seria inútil se a avenida estivesse bloqueada pela neve.

Alguns minutos depois ele estava andando pela neve. A estrada estava cheia de neve, em certo ponto o bloqueio chegava a ser mais alta que o próprio carro e ele não teve escolha a não ser desistir. Ele teria dado meia-volta se não tivesse visto uma construção mais a frente. Ele pensou que podia ser um hotel de estrada, então escondeu o carro e seguiu a pé, porém tudo que encontrou foi um observatório. Novamente ele teria dado meia-volta, mas por fim pegou seu mapa e viu que o observatório era próximo resto da cidade e decidiu seguir caminho a pé.

- Péssima idéia – ele repetia para si mesmo em voz alta.

Mas a esse ponto já estava mais perto de um hotel do que de seu carro, após andar por uma longa trilha e até por um pequeno cemitério ele finalmente conseguia ver os primeiros resquícios de civilização. Logo estava no balcão de atendimento de um lugar chamado "Jack's Inn". Na recepção havia apenas uma outra pessoa.

- Você trabalha aqui? – perguntou.

- Não, também estou em busca de um lugar para ficar. Parece que estamos com sorte, não acha?

O homem apontou para um pequeno cartaz improvisado feito a mão sobre o balcão, nele estava escrito: "Escolha seu quarto e deixe o pagamento sobre o balcão."

- O interior é incrível, não concorda? – O homem respondeu sorrindo – Me chamo Christopher, muito prazer.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Will.

- Então Will, se não se importa vou me retirar para meus aposentos.

- Sim, claro.

O homem subiu a escada que leva aos quartos, deixando Will sozinho.

- Cara estranho.

* * *

Christopher abriu sua pasta e pegou um pequeno livro assim que chegou em seu quarto. O que tinha descoberto naquele dia era surpreendente. Ele precisava contatar o lado de fora urgentemente, mas não conseguia usar nenhum feitiço de comunicação. Ele até tentou usar telefones, mas nenhum tinha linha.

Sim, Christopher era um mago, e mais do que isso pertencia a Associação. Ele chegou à cidade dois dias antes seguindo denuncias de magias proibidas, o que significa que o risco de exposição dos segredos da magia eram altos o suficiente para um membro da Associação precisar vir pessoalmente.

Mas a coisa toda acabou sendo pior do que ele imaginava. Ele precisava de reforços, mas estava sendo impedido de sair. E não tinha nada a ver com o seu "inimigo", seja lá quem fosse. Era como se a cidade em si estivesse evitando a saída dele. Pior do que isso, não tinha visto uma única pessoa em toda a cidade desde que chegou.

- Pelo menos não até agora a pouco – pensou em voz alta.

Abrindo o livro em suas mãos começou a sua leitura. Ele tinha ouvido falar sobre isso, nessa cidade as vezes coisas estranhas que nem mesmo pessoas que vivem em constante contato com a magia conseguem compreender.

Folheando as páginas ele finalmente encontrou o que procurava. O livro em particular falava sobre a história da cidade e sobre as crenças místicas por trás dela, e o texto que encontrou era o depoimento de um homem que foi encontrado na cidade após desaparecer por três anos. Christopher leu o trecho que lhe importava em voz alta.

"Era como se algo me chamasse para a cidade, para onde eu olhasse via algo que indicasse Silent Hill. Até que decidi vir. Mas quando cheguei, não era a cidade da qual eu me lembrava. Era um lugar diferente. E tinham essas criaturas por todos os lados..."

Christopher parou para pensar. Algo claramente era estranho sobre aquela cidade. Sua investigação apontava isso claramente. O ritual mágico que ele veio para impedir estava enraizado na cidade, como se sugasse a energia dela para funcionar por ela ser quase infinita. E pior, ele não podia interferir. Ele teve problemas para sequer encontrar o fluxo da magia, como se a cidade em si estivesse o rejeitando.

Mas agora que estava dentro não podia sair. Sem poder sair, sem poder fazer nada. Era a pior situação possível. Mas mesmo supondo que a cidade tenha uma consciência própria ou seja habitada por algo que tem controle sobre ela, porque essa entidade iria especificamente querer evitar a entrada dele? Ele sabia que nenhum mago identificou a sua presença, havia sido impecável em cobrir seus rastros e tinha extrema confiança nisso. E fora isso, tinha outra coisa estranha. Aquele cartaz na entrada que mostrou ao Will mais cedo não estava lá até algumas horas atrás. Era algo pequeno, mas de alguma forma mudou para aceitar a presença daquele estranho.

- Então ele é bem vindo e eu não?

Não fazia sentido, aquele homem obviamente não era um mago, apenas pela sua forma de falar e se vestir dizia que ele não tinha qualquer conhecimento sobre magia. Então o porque desse tratamento diferente? Mas então teve uma idéia. "Se ele é tão bem vindo a ponto da cidade se modificar para adaptá-lo, talvez ela o deixe chegar ao centro desse feitiço." Naquele instante o mago viu uma última chance de agir por conta própria e resolver o caso.

* * *

- Você sabia que no meio desse lago tem uma torre mal assombrada?

- Sério?

- Sim, dizem que era uma prisão pra criminosos. Mas parece que na verdade eles prendiam crianças lá dentro e faziam experiências com elas.

- Ei, Will, pare de assustar o seu irmão.

* * *

Will acordou com o som de uma sirene, mas não abriu os olhos ainda tentando recuperar aquela lembrança que seu sonho havia trazido. Mas não deu certo, não conseguia se lembrar mais do que aquilo. Aos poucos decidiu abrir os olhos, e se deparou com uma escuridão. Ainda estava de noite, mas ele tinha certeza de que havia dormido por tempo o bastante para se sentir relaxado.

Falhou em encontrar seu celular perto da cama para checar o horário, então decidiu se levantar. A sensação do chão sob os seus pés não era familiar. Andou até o interruptor, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo funcionar.

- Estranho, será que é por causa da neve?

Colocou os sapatos usando a memória que tinha de onde os tinha deixado e saiu de seu quarto cuidadosamente andando próximo as paredes. Seguindo sua memória, logo estava na recepção de onde vinha uma luz. "Talvez os donos estejam de volta" pensou. Mas ao chegar lá só encontrou um pequeno foco de luz que vinha da mesa e pensou que era uma lanterna mas ao se aproximar viu que era muito pequena para uma. Aquilo tinha o formato de um daqueles relógios de bolso antigos, e mesmo assim funcionava como uma lanterna. Após verificar novamente ao seu redor em busca de alguém, decidiu pegar a lanterna. Uma breve inspeção revelou que ela realmente era um relógio, mas os ponteiros haviam sido removidos. Usou a lanterna para olhar ao seu redor em busca de um relógio, mas não encontrou nada... foi o que ele pensou a princípio.

- Esse lugar estava assim tão... acabado?

Continuou sua busca até focar em algo em especial, o caminho pelo qual tinha vindo do seu quarto agora estava bloqueado. Não por uma porta, mas por grades, grades do mesmo tipo que substituíam o chão que se recordava.

- Mas que porcaria é essa?

Como se para cortar aquele pensamento, ouviu um grito vindo do lado de fora e imediatamente disparou contra a saída e abriu as portas com força. Ele não encontrou ninguém do lado de fora. Apenas uma rua que não reconhecia e pela qual não havia passado.

- Isso não é possível...

Mas ali estava a realidade provando para ele o contrário diante de seus olhos. Ele não podia negar o que seus próprios olhos lhe mostravam.

- Então começou.

* * *

Christopher caminhou até o lado de fora do hotel observando a neblina que bloqueava o sol da manhã. Como se lembrasse de algo, voltou até a entrada e olhou sobre o balcão de atendimento.

- Como esperado, você encontrou o que eu deixei. Isso é conveniente, assim meu trabalho se torna mais fácil.

Com um sorriso nem um pouco natural no rosto ele voltou ao seu ateliê provisório em seu quarto.

- Me desculpe, mas eu vou te usar para completar o meu trabalho – e olhando uma última vez para o lado de fora do hotel como se estivesse vendo alguém ali, continuou – faça bom uso da ferramenta que eu deixei para você. Ela com certeza vai te manter vivo.

* * *

Antes que Will pudesse parar para entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, uma dor aguda surgiu em seu antebraço esquerdo. Era forte de mais para ignorar, ele ergueu a camisa até ver o local da dor. Algo estranho começou a aparecer em sua pele, como se alguém estivesse desenhando uma tatuagem em seu braço sem se preocupar de forma alguma com os seus sentidos de dor, não, a dor era muito mais intensa do que isso. Mas durou apenas alguns instantes. Ele olhou para os lados e para trás na recepção de onde tinha acabado de vir. Aquilo era como uma sequência de coisas sem sentido acontecendo ao seu redor e então sentiu como se sua liberdade estivesse sendo tomada. Só havia um caminho para seguir e ele nem sequer tinha para onde voltar ou como voltar. Mas de alguma forma ele sabia que precisava passar por aquilo, seja qual fosse o motivo. Uma última vez ele apontou a luz para o seu braço e viu a forma das marcas. Como se fossem tribais, uma figura dividida em três partes desenhada em vermelho.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Passos, vindos de todos os lados. O único problema é que todos os lados não levam a lugar algum, literalmente. Então de onde vêm os passos? Sua mente por si só se enchia de dúvidas sobre aquele lugar e nenhuma delas tinha resposta. Para onde estou indo? O que está acontecendo? Como isso é possível? Ele queria correr, mas sua visão era limitada e correr não parecia exatamente seguro quando o próprio chão parece estar cedendo. Um caminho feito de grades em um mundo totalmente escuro. Isso era tudo o que podia ver. Não havia diferença entre olhar para o céu ou para o abismo ao seu lado que ameaça derrubá-lo a todo instante, a escuridão é a mesma.

Andando a passos rápidos ele continuava avançando, sem garantias de que poderia voltar, sem saber para onde estava indo. Mas logo a paisagem mudou. A distância não via apenas escuridão, mas havia algo como muros, um limite, talvez um ponto de chegada. Um pequeno senso de segurança, destruído pelo barulho ensurdecedor vindo do caminho que tinha percorrido.

Ao virar para trás, viu o metal em que pisava se contorcer sozinho como se estivesse sendo espremido por uma mão invisível. Amassar e arrancar, pedaço por pedaço, e o ritmo estava aumentando. Dessa vez precisava correr realmente então girou o corpo e se pôs a correr, mas algo atingiu o no peito e o derrubou.

Não era um objeto, era algo vivo e estava se debatendo enquanto se prendia firmemente em suas roupas. O que era aquilo? Parecia um morcego, mas era grande demais para ser um e sua pele tinha uma aparência diferente de um normal... era quase como pele humana. O animal se debatia enquanto o arranhava por todo corpo, tentando achar um lugar propício para lhe abocanhar e tirar sua vida. E como era ridiculamente forte para um animal daquele tamanho, precisou de toda sua força para se lutar e se libertar daquilo.

"É estranho demais eu estar preocupado se pegarei raiva desse bicho?" pensou.

Então finalmente pode observar melhor a criatura e desejou não ter feito isso. Ele não tinha cor de pele, aquela criatura era embrulhada em pele e definitivamente era pele humana, a pele do rosto em especial estendida sobre a parte baixa do que seria o abdômen do monstro. Mas o monstro tinha um rosto próprio também, apenas estava perdido junto com o resto de sua cabeça. Sangue escorria aos poucos da ferida inflamada em seu pescoço e isso não impedia a criatura de se mover.

- Mas que droga... – deixou escapar enquanto se afastava do monstro caído no chão.

Não havia tempo para pensar, o efeito que estava destruindo o caminho que acabou de percorrer estava quase em cima dele. Precisava correr, mas ao se virar viu que aquela criatura não era a única. Havia mais, pelo menos meia dúzia delas rondando ao redor dele. Ele não pode ver, mas aquela que ele deixou caída no chão ficou presa em ferro retorcido e foi jogada para baixo no abismo.

Não que ele se importasse com isso nesse momento. Ele não tinha certeza sobre quantas maneiras diferentes aquela coisa tinha para atacá-lo, mas ele realmente não queria se atracar com uma delas com o chão literalmente sendo arrancado de baixo dos seus pés.

"Corra, corra!" Gritava para si mesmo em sua mente, mesmo quando um monstro passou por perto dele, e apesar do susto ele continuou correndo em direção a porta que estava bem mais longe do que parecia. Uma idéia horrível passou por sua mente. "E se estiver trancada?". Ele sabia que se aquele fosse o caso ele estaria morto. Mas era sua única opção, só podia acreditar que aquela porta estaria aberta.

BAM! A porta se abriu batendo com força contra a parede enquanto Will se jogava para dentro daquele lugar. Ao colocar os pés pra dentro tentou parar sua corrida, mas perdeu o equilíbrio por um instante e só não caiu porque encontrou algo para apoiar seu corpo. Ao se virar na direção de onde veio não viu mais o inferno onde estava há alguns instantes. Ele viu uma rua, uma calçada, até uma caixa de correios. Ao olhar ao seu redor viu que estava em um pequeno hall de entrada e estava se apoiando em uma mesinha.

Christopher olhou para o homem, não, a criatura a sua frente. Ele não esperava que aquilo acontecesse, mas estava diante de seus olhos. Um espírito heróico.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a criatura.

- Eu é que lhe pergunto, porque você foi invocado?

Humano e monstro se olharam por alguns instantes e então Christopher começou a falar.

- Heaven's Feel significa alguma coisa para você?

A criatura pareceu pensar por um instante e logo a informação lhe veio à mente. Não que ele tenha se lembrado, a informação realmente foi implantada no cérebro dele naquele momento. De qualquer forma ele agora sabia o que era aquilo.

- Sim, então eu fui invocado para essa competição? Sim, agora eu entendo. Eu fui invocado na classe Lancer. Mas porque eu não fui invocado com as informações necessárias desde o início? E, além disso, eu não tenho conhecimento nenhum sobre a era atual, eu não deveria ter pelo menos conhecimento o bastante para poder me mover livremente?

- Sinto interromper seu monólogo, mas não. Isso não é o Heaven's Feel. Embora seja bem parecido. Eu perguntei por que achei que seria mais fácil de explicar se você soubesse. Enfim, não estamos na cidade onde ocorre o Heaven's Feel nem na época correta. Eu vim para essa cidade para acabar com uma seita proibida e acabei preso aqui. Parece que o que está acontecendo aqui é bem parecido com a guerra que acontece em Fuyuki, mas tem suas diferenças. O fato de eu ter invocado um servo enquanto tentava destruir a própria fonte de mana que sustenta o evento prova isso. Eu também pareço não ter nenhum 'Command Seal' em meus braços.

- Então mesmo que eu lute nessa guerra não vamos ser capazes de obter o Santo Graal?

- Eu acredito que não... Mas a idéia toda da guerra deve ter um propósito similar. Se existe um servo, deve existir uma recompensa. E agora eu estou participando da batalha.

Christopher analisou o servo que havia invocado da cabeça aos pés. Lancer é uma das três classes de cavaleiros no Heaven's Feel então deve ter uma resistência mágica moderada. Heaven's Feel é uma guerra que acontece na cidade de Fuyuki no Japão a cada 60 anos em que sete mestres, todos magos, invocam sete espíritos heróicos com a ajuda do Santo Graal, uma relíquia capaz de conceber qualquer desejo. Os sete mestres devem lutar uns contra os outros usando seus servos e o vencedor obterá o poder de realizar qualquer desejo por mais absurdo que seja. Dito isso, um servo foi invocado, um espírito heróico. Um mago normal, não, mago nenhum no mundo é capaz de invocar com suas próprias forças um ser desse nível. Isso significa que o que está em jogo possui uma energia mágica forte o bastante para criar efeitos parecidos com o Santo Graal.

De repente a perspectiva de que ele poderia entrar na disputa e colocar as mãos em uma fonte de poder tão grande quanto subiu a sua cabeça. Ele teria cumprido sua tarefa se vencesse a guerra com suas próprias mãos e nenhuma pessoa normal viesse a ter conhecimento sobre magia no processo não é mesmo?

- Lancer, mesmo que eu tenha o invocado por engano. O que acha de lutar ao meu lado e obter a recompensa por essa guerra? – Christopher foi direto – Eu não sei o que nos aguarda no fim dessa batalha, pode ser glória ou decepção. Mas seria um desperdício você ter sido invocado e não cumprir a função pela qual foi invocado, não é mesmo?

É claro que Christopher não estava pulando em uma batalha aonde arriscaria sua própria vida sem ter uma garantia. É claro que não, ele tinha certeza da vitória. Nenhum mago daquela região e participante de uma seita oculta poderia invocar um servo do mesmo nível que o dele. Ele tinha alguns conhecimentos sobre o Heaven's Feel e sabia que a capacidade mágica do mestre afeta amplamente os parâmetros do servo. Mesmo que um servo extremamente forte seja invocado com a ajuda de um catalisador, ele ainda estará limitado pelo seu mestre fraco e, portanto teria fraquezas para serem exploradas. A vitória seria dele. Ele já podia sentir isso.

Algo o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos. Ele percebeu que o sinal mágico do item que havia deixado com Will tinha se tornado mais forte e estava se movendo. Isso significava que aquele homem ainda estava vivo. Christopher havia aproveitado do momento em que Will havia sido 'sequestrado' pela cidade para lançar feitiços na tentativa de destruir o fluxo de magia. Havia falhado, mas daquela vez a falha trouxe um resultado interessante. Will parecia ter uma forte afinidade com a cidade. Mantê-lo como uma garantia pode ser útil. Caso o improvável aconteça e Christopher acabe em desvantagem, ele pode tentar atacar o ritual novamente. Poderia arranjar uma maneira de usar o próprio Lancer para esse fim. Por hora tudo parece estar correndo bem o bastante.

A casa de onde tinha saído estava vazia. As ruas estavam vazias. A última pessoa que havia visto tinha sido Christopher, um homem que parece culpado de alguma coisa independente disso tudo ser um problema de culpa ou não. Alguma coisa estava errada com aquela cidade e não era apenas a nevasca que tinha atingido o lugar, bloqueando a maioria das ruas. Mal tinha senso de quanto tempo tinha passado desde que chegou a cidade. Pela lógica, deve ter sido pelo menos metade de um dia ou quase isso, mas tinha a impressão de que estava em seu carro há poucas horas atrás. Will alcançou em seu bolso e puxou o relógio que tinha encontrado no balcão do hotel. Ironicamente aquele objeto não funcionava como um relógio e sim como uma lanterna. Cansado, ele decidiu entrar em um posto de conveniência claramente vazio aonde encontrou um lugar para se sentar. Agora tinha tempo para analisar aquele objeto um pouco melhor. Porque alguém disfarçaria uma lanterna de relógio de bolso em primeiro lugar? Não é nem um pouco prático de apontar e pelo formato fino do aparelho as pilhas devem ser pequenas e pouco duráveis. Ele nem sabia como ativá-la, ela parecia funcionar sozinha desde que estivesse com sua tampa aberta em um local escuro. Parecia algo que aquele homem estranho que conheceu carregaria. Sendo assim deveria devolver quando tivesse a chance. E também queria uma lanterna descente em primeiro lugar.

Perda de tempo, decidiu se levantar e continuar procurando por qualquer pessoa que pudesse dar direções para ele. Seu mapa estava ainda no hotel e não fazia idéia de onde se encontrava, além disso, o céu estava nublado e as ruas bloqueadas pela neve. Poderia andar em círculos por horas antes de perceber nessas condições.

Assim que abriu a porta achou que finalmente as coisas podiam ter começado a dar certo para ele. A duas quadras de distância acabando de virar uma esquina para fora do seu campo de visão, ele com certeza viu uma pessoa. Cabelos pretos compridos, roupas escuras por cima de um corpo magro. Provavelmente uma mulher. A essa altura ficaria feliz em encontrar qualquer um, exceto talvez o Christopher. Sem pensar duas vezes começou a correr.

- Eiiii! Espere!

Ele não fazia idéia se seus gritos estavam alcançando a pessoa, mas continuou de qualquer jeito. Em alguns segundos estava virando aquela mesma esquina. Ele viu duas coisas que chamaram sua atenção.

Primeiro foi à dona dos longos cabelos negros a uma distância maior do que ele esperava considerando que ele estava correndo com toda a força e ela andando distraidamente. Segundo, o lago. Estava encarando o lago daquele lugar. Aonde ele estava? Não podia estar muito longe do lugar aonde passou a noite certo? Se ali era o lago, então se acompanhasse a estrada poderia achar o caminho de volta até seu carro. Foi o que pensou, não... foi o que ele se forçou a pensar.

Naqueles poucos instantes em que ele parou, sua mente começou a funcionar como nunca antes. Ele viu a situação em que estava e quase desejou ser outra pessoa naquele momento. Na verdade durante aqueles instantes ele começou a se ver como uma pessoa estranha cuja história estava acompanhando. Essa pessoa chegou a uma cidade aonde decidiu passar a noite, durante a noite essa pessoa teve um pesadelo e acordou em um lugar que não conhecia. Poderia ser sonambulismo, talvez o homem estivesse um pouco cansado de mais por causa da viagem e até o significado que aquele lugar tinha para ele poderiam estar afetando sua condição mental.

Mas como você explica alguém que acorda do outro lado de um lago cuja extensão é medida em quilômetros e cujas únicas formas de se atravessar são de carro ou barco? Primeiro, ele havia deixado o carro fora da cidade e segundo, ele jamais em sua vida usou um barco. Aquele homem olhava para os barcos atracados próximo ao farol tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica a qual se apegar. Existe uma solução, mas não é muito lógica. E se aquele pesadelo não foi apenas um pesadelo, e se ele não estivesse naquele lugar por coincidência, mas porque tinha sido guiado para aquele lugar. Nesse caso ele estava enfrentando uma entidade absolutamente capaz de guiá-lo para onde quisesse. Em momento algum ele estava em um lugar por coincidência, mas porque foi guiado até lá. E se aquele pesadelo não foi o último? E se foi apenas o começo? Importa? Claro que não, afinal de contas;

- Isso significa que esse homem não pode fugir.

Ele disse em voz alta antes de abaixar a cabeça lentamente e olhar para as próprias mãos. Mentalmente ele se corrigiu, em vez de 'esse homem' ele trocou por 'eu'. Existe alguma saída para alguém que não pode sequer escolher o próprio caminho o qual percorrer? Tudo o que ele pode fazer é correr e rezar. Antes que ele percebesse estava correndo novamente atrás daqueles cabelos negros que balançavam a distância. Porque um homem que não acredita em deus não tem ninguém para rezar, então ele precisa se apegar a algo em que ele acredite e então voltou a gritar.

- Espere!

Ele não estava apenas correndo para alcançar o seu objetivo, ele também estava fugindo. Estava ali logo atrás dele, o 'pesadelo' estava chegando. Ao longe podia ouvir as sirenes se aproximando e aquelas sirenes não estavam vindo para salvá-lo, muito pelo contrário. Aquela sirene era o símbolo da sua falta de poder sobre seu próprio destino, era uma coleira pronta para forçá-lo a obedecer as regras que ele não aceitou. Mas em algum lugar dentro dele, uma parte dele estava rindo. Afinal de contas era hilário. Alguém fugindo desesperadamente do seu destino inevitável enquanto grita por socorro para um completo estranho. É claro que é hilário.

'O que é isso?' pensou o homem enquanto observava um mago acompanhado de seu servo. 'Eu nunca o vi antes.'

- Ele não é um regular – uma voz sombria ecoou pelas ruas, mas apenas aquele homem parecia ser capaz de ouvir essa voz – o servo dele não pertence a essa batalha. A classe dele é Lancer.

-'Lancer? Não deveria ter essa classe, isso não significa que existe um oitavo time?'

- O mago é mais poderoso do que todos os outros na cidade, por isso seu servo parece ter bons parâmetros. Mas ele simplesmente não está no mesmo nível.

'Se o mago é tão forte assim então deve ser da associação e veio interferir. Parece que a sorte não está do lado dele, não vamos esperar até isso mudar.'

- Executioner – o mago comandou seu servo – elimine o mestre e deixe o servo morrer por si só. Não vale a pena gastar prana com um desafio tão pequeno.

- Sim, mestre.

- Assassin? – foi a primeira coisa que Lancer pensou no instante em que seu mestre desapareceu do seu lado em pleno ar. Seu mestre estava confiante de que nenhum outro inimigo poderia derrotá-los, por isso decidiu sair e atrair o inimigo mais próximo e começar logo com o andamento da guerra. Mas nenhum servo deveria capaz de raptar o mestre do lado de seu servo sem que o servo sinta nenhuma presença dessa forma. Mesmo Assassins que podem usar a habilidade de esconder sua presença precisam se revelar no momento do ataque. Mas seu mestre simplesmente desapareceu de seu lado. Não houve luta, não houve resistência, sequer houve um ataque.

Isso é realmente como o Heaven's Feel? – Lancer revisou em sua mente varias vezes o conhecimento implantado em sua mente sobre o evento chamado Heaven's Feel. Entre as sete classes; Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker e Assassin; os únicos que poderiam criar o efeito que aconteceu em sua presença ali naquele momento seriam talvez Assassin e Caster. Mas se fosse um Assassin ele deveria ter sentido alguma presença em algum momento, e se fosse um Caster ele deveria ter sentido o uso de prana.

Nada fazia sentido. O inimigo claramente não estava vindo para atacá-lo, o alvo era o mestre. Estaria seu mestre já morto? O que podia fazer naquela situação? Agora que parou para recompor sua concentração, ele podia sim sentir uma presença, mas estava muito longe. Ele nem sequer sabia que podia sentir a posição de um inimigo a tamanha distância. Ele estava obviamente sendo atraído. Ele precisava confirmar a situação do seu mestre e se possível recuperá-lo com vida. Aquela era sua única pista, não tinha o que pensar.


End file.
